


The speedster games

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Request: Billy and Tommy hanging out or training or something with Quicksilver. the boys interacting with heir uncle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The speedster games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YA kink meme (http://ya-kink.livejournal.com/)

There was something to be said about the house of M. It made for an amazing playground.  
  
If Billy wasn’t sure the mere mention of opening the Mansion to the public, would give Magneto a mental breakdown, he’d have suggested it.  
But reality was, they were still screening Teddy as a possible threat, and until then, Billy had to contend himself on these visits with team speedsters.  
  
They had that uncle who-teaches-you-how-to-smoke-and-chase-girls thing going on, with a healthy dose of competition.   
  
Who was Billy kidding, it was pretty much an overdose.  
  
Any day now they were going to be participating in a five eggs on a spoon race.  
  
It was therefore, quite a surprise when both of them turned up around the pool where Billy had decided to develop a tan.  
  
He looked up at them, Tommy had a badly concealed smirk on his face, and Quicksilver looked rather constipated that he had to come over and stop the showing off.  
  
“We have a preposition for you.”  
  
“I’m not going to time you. You guys know how to kill the excitement of anticipation.”  
  
“Nope, this is another thing entirely.”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
“We thought since your geekhood meant tons of experiences in virtual games, you could,” he turned to look at Quicksilver here, “create a virtual obstacle course for us to compete in.”  
  
“Uh-ha, no.”  
  
“You haven’t heard the reward part.”  
  
“Thrill me, why don’t you.”  
  
“Quick here is ready to put in a good word with gramps to get your boyfriend over faster than you can say Tommy.”  
  
By the obvious glare Quicksilver was training on Tommy, he hadn’t appreciated his nickname either.   
  
He thought about it, on one hand, he could enjoy the full services of the Mansion with Teddy, on the other..a training course, his lucky shot at making everyone grovel beneath his obvious gaming skills being brought to life. Fire, spikes, ditches, rolling logs and fences? There was no way he was going to say no.  
  
“How much space have I got to work with?”  
  
Quicksilver grabbed a forearm, Tommy grabbed the other one, and they tore off. It took nano seconds to get there, but the entire patch of land would take you at least 2 hours of walking to cover entirely. Billy resisted the urge to hover at that moment and get a full look. His mind was racing with ideas, not least of were jumping at him from Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater  _the original thank you very much_  and a mountain of action arcade games.  
  
They were going to wish there was a pause button for this one.  
  
Due to the nature of their powers, Billy had to be extra careful with this obstacle course, as he didn’t want them to finish it within a minute, or less. In order to do that, he decided to create a real-life simulation, adding artificial victims to the game. If his fireballs from hell didn’t catch the speedsters’s attention, that should.  
  
It was pure torture being away from Teddy for the duration of the obstacle course planning, so Billy didn’t even try to pretend he wasn’t in constant contact with Teddy, bouncing ideas off of each other. It was mostly in code, as Billy didn’t trust either of the two wouldn’t try to catch snatches of the conversation.  
  
While the entire household thought Billy was having phone sex with his boyfriend –much to magneto’s chagrin-, he was actually getting off on making this their project, and getting to fanboy a little over every geek’s dream come true. Things got even more serious when Eli wanted to join in and pass on his expertise. This was curtsey of a phone call where Teddy told him Eli was sawing him in half in that one zombie game.

Billy’s distrust of both his twin and uncle wasn’t unfounded, as both suddenly became very accommodating. Like the impromptu shoulder message Tommy had bestowed on him, Quicksilver’s generous tour around his private collection of green outfits in spandex, invitations for tea, games, underage wine drinking and home cooking.  
  
“The thing is William, I’m no expert at how to catch a man’s interest, but I do have some tips on how we could possibly make you more appealing to the eye.”  
  
If Billy was a lesser man, he’d have fallen into temptation, but as it were, he was in a race too, competing with the both of them, and making sure he would slow them down. Plus, he already had Teddy.  
  
“I appreciate the offer, but it doesn’t buy you any blueprints.”  
  
“It better not! I don’t want to have to beat both Altman and a hoard of guys running after my very own clone.”  
  
“On second thought, you could pretty much tempt me into giving you the entire outline, if you manage to mime Tommy so we don’t look alike so much.”  
  
“As your best looking nephew, I am telling you that the fate of the house of M’s great line lies in keeping my face intact for the ladies.”  
  
Quicksilver looked to be in serious pain, before he burst into quite unexpected laughter.  
  
“You really are her kids.”  
  
When he walked off –note, not sped off- Billy and Tommy looked at each other and grinned.  
  
As the main layout presented itself, Billy began taking them on tours to test turns and twists. He made sure to clear the track from any obstacle, making it seem like a simple car race track. Not that having a couple of figure eights and the beginnings of a maze were anything to sneeze at.  
  
It was one of those moments that Billy never wanted to forget, as the three of them poured over the printout of the track, and each tested a different turn to get to know the road.  
  
All they had were the road maps, the twists, the rays, the darts and spikes? Those would stay with Billy.  
  
Along with the fact that the track rotated like a  _massive_  puzzle piece. Yeah, the triwizard tournament had  _nothing_  on him.  
  
“Is that a betting site?”   
  
“Oops. Um, just me and a couple of friends having some fun.”  
  
“B, please tell me that those two ugly usernames dripping with geek juice aren’t Altman and Eli.”  
  
“Well..it wouldn’t be fun to bet with myself you know.”  
  
“What’s the bet on?”  
  
“How fast you can finish the track.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Sheesh. We have two bets on a solid minute, and one bet on a minute and a half. You’d think as my engineers they’d have more faith in the design, but noo.”  
  
“If there’s a broadcast plan, you need it disable the camera for it.”  
  
“But!”  
  
“Terms of the agreement, this practice track is strictly for family.”  
  
Billy grumbled his agreement, flicking off the switch and telling Eli and Teddy the news. “Alright, hand over the map prints you have.” When they did, Billy restated the purpose of the track and the means to winning it.  
  
“You have to complete three laps in track, in each lap you will have to pick up two of these scrolls. In the ma- I mean track, you will also encounter some holograms of villains and get rid of them. Fastest way to do that is by going through them. Make sure you’re not running into civilians instead. Any mistake adds a second to your record. Winner is the person who is able to finish the track in the best time.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“Transporting you to the track in five, four, three, two, one, now!”

Billy waited at the observation tower he constructed for the purpose of monitoring the two, and going through footage to see who was trying to cheat his way to a faster exit.  
  
Quicksilver’s device beeped when he smashed into a toddler on the street. Billy shrugged his shoulders, he never said the targets would be entirely too visible, it’s not his fault you missed out on a lot of things when you were too fast.  
  
Tommy passed the exit with only one scroll’s light going off.  
  
Round two went much slower in Billy’s mind, probably because he spiked the floors and the darts and rocks would start to flow in their direction. Another victim beep. Tommy had knocked the head off an old lady hiding in a berry bush.  
  
Billy pressed the rotation button and turned the dial to the left, shifting the maze split seconds before Quicksilver managed to grab the second scroll.  
  
He looked anxiously at the time, getting lost in the tombs under the track before surfacing at the start again would buy him few precious seconds, so he dropped the latch to open a giant gap in the floor that would insure both of them fell inside.  
  
Quicksilver popped out of the opening first, dragging a dusted Tommy behind him. Billy had only caught it because he’d been taking stills of the videos to pinpoint them after the signals beeped.  
  
It was still not quite close to being a full minute and Billy began to panic. He activated the magnets in the scrolls, making them pull both of the guys down, slowing them just a fraction. It worked, pushing him into the zone of triumph. Tommy and Quicksilver crossed the second finish line almost together.  
  
Billy rotated the dial for the third lap, amped up the magnetic force, and released the virtual stampede of animals. Probably having saved the best for last, both of them were doing too well on the last round, the clock was ticking away, and Billy’s previous elation was fading just as quick as they were nearing the end.  
  
He closed his eyes, and used the last trick up his sleeve.  
  
At 1.35 seconds, Tommy and Quicksilver showed up at the tower.  
  
Tommy’s uniform was in tatters, Quicksilver’s wasn’t any better, but he’d at least managed to not scrape most of his face in the undignified land into the tombs as Billy dubbed the dark basement. There were scratches on both, a few darts stuck in Tommy’s goggles and some on Quicksilver’s uniform too.   
  
“You tied.”  
  
“Forget that for a second. When we asked for an obstacle course, I’m sure I didn’t say please build us a death ride.”  
  
“Yeah! Can I go again?”  
  
Quicksilver smacked Tommy on the back of head. “Insane, the  _both_  of you.”  
  
“B and I take that as a compliment.”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“Soo the verdict?”  
  
“Aside from the lack of lasers, that was a pretty intense obstacle course. I’m sure you can amend that part faster with the Hulking around to help.”  
  
Billy beamed a smile at his uncle, which quickly fell when he narrowed his eye at Billy and said, “Family  _sticks_  together, don’t they?”  
  
He nodded, too frozen to say anything. “Make sure to order pizza for lunch with our part of the winnings from that bet.”  
  
The End


End file.
